My world, Your World
by Lilith.31
Summary: Summary: “Nunca fui mala, trate de ser amable, ustedes me vieron como burla, fui su juguete, me humillaron, me empezaron a matar lentamente ahora el tablero se ha volteado y es tiempo de que paguen todos ustedes, sobre todo tú, Sasuke Uchiha.”Sakura una
1. Querido Diario

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece pero si evangelión ….que, que dicen que Gainax me robo los derechos…..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!, (BROMA)

Summary: "Nunca fui mala, trate de ser amable, ustedes me vieron como burla, fui su juguete, me humillaron, me empezaron a matar lentamente ahora el tablero se ha volteado y es tiempo de que paguen todos ustedes, sobre todo tú, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura una chica que tiene muchos buenos amigos, ella es rica, inteligente, gentil y popular y con poder en su antigua escuela, pero al cambiarse de escuela a una nueva en Hong Kong termina siendo rechazada y burlada por todos, el grupo popular se aprovecha de ella, terminan destruyendo lo que ella es, ahora que el grupo de los populares se cambia a la antigua escuela de Sakura ella les dará una probada de su propia medicina y les hará pagar todo lo que le hicieron sobre todo a alguien especial.

Titulo: My World, Your World (Mi mundo, tu mundo).

1.-Querido Diario….

Querido diario:

Como empezar……………….en cierta forma no se como hacerlo para comenzar creo que es erróneo el decir querido por que en si no tengo gran aprecio por ti y diario es un titulo muy impersonal siendo que vas a ser mi confidente así que veamos que nombre te debo de poner……ya se cual será, te llamaré Iradio si te fijas esta compuesto por las mismas letras que diario pero en diferente orden…………bueno creo que es tiempo de iniciare con este relato, pero como hacerlo……………………….creo que lo mejor es explicártelo todo desde un principio es decir desde mi nacimiento. Yo nací en Kyoto , Japón en una familia rica, aunque ahora que lo pienso no es en realidad una familia, pero bueno……, soy hija de Taketo Haruno un exitoso empresario y de una "famosa" modelo Yukari Haruno de hecho la única hija de ellos, mi madre desapareció un día o más exactamente al día yo de nacida, mi padre dice que ella me quería mucho pero que a él no y que por no querer herirme se fue, pobre de mi padre si supiera que yo se la verdad, de hecho esa verdad la descubrí a eso de los 5 años en mi cumpleaños para ser precisos, descubrí que él le amaba muchísimo (a mi madre), él día de mi cumpleaños fui a su oficina como siempre cuando era esta celebración , costumbre que se hizo cuando desde mi primer cumple, esa vez no se encontraba la señorita del escritorio, Miss Veve, que con los años aprendí era la secretaria de mi padre, a lo cual como buena niña que era yo me fui directamente a la oficina de papá , al abrir la puerta tan solo un poco escuche voces entre ellas la de mi progenitor y una que se me hacía desconocida, mi padre hablaba con una mujer pude ver la cual me pareció muy hermosa, ojos verdes esmeralda, piel blanca y un cabello plateado lacio que apenas si le legaba a los hombros

Taketo: (mi padre) Cuanto vas a querer esta vez?

Yukari: (mi "madre"): Pues verás que siendo la persona que soy merezco lo mejor de lo mejor así que necesitare 15 mil más que el pago anterior querido.

Taketo: Si se como eres!!!! Una bruja interesada!!! (replico con voz baja y cansada)

Yukari: Y que, tú no eres mejor que yo querido, tú fuiste el que me ato a un matrimonio sin querer, yo solo tomo mi compensación, que no se te olvide que gracias a ti pendí un contrato con la agencia de 1 año, solo por tener tu entupido hijo.

Taketo: (se levanta furioso y golpea la fuerza fuertemente con su puño) Nunca te atrevas a llamarla de nuevo así me comprendes, ……..no entiendo como fue que yo pudiera estar enamorado y aun ahora seguirte queriendo ……aparte querida bien se te compensó el que tuvieras a mi hija, o olvidas que tuve que rogarte que no abortaras a la niña, si recuerdo bien tus palabras , ese trato , tu tenías a mi hija y yo te daba el divorcio………eres una desalmada ni siquiera cuando al tuviste te atreviste a verla inmediatamente la rechazaste , no la amamantaste, nada más firme los documentos del divorcio ese día y lo primero que hiciste fue largarte………………………..si te ayudo a hora es por que eres a pesar de todo la madre de mi hija y nada más.

Yukari: Tu obtuviste lo que querías, una despreciable criaturita que continué con tu legado y negocio no es así (sosteniendo un portarretrato con la foto de Sakura), horrible y sin gracia en verdad, solo mírala incluso tiene una frente normal.

Taketo: Cállate!!!!!!!! No hables así de mi hija.

Yukari: (sonrisa malvada) Estas seguro de que es tuya? (dijo observando su cabello rojo y ojos azul cielo).

Taketo: (risa triste) Claro, y aun tengo culpa de alguna vez haber dudado y haberle hecho un análisis de ADN , es mía demás tiene mi carácter, podrá tener tus ojos pero los de ella son gentiles sin maldad…….ahora lárgate de aquí con tu dinero.

Yukari: No me hables de esa manera, recuerda que yo todavía puedo quitarte lo que más quieres en este mundo.

Taketo: Ya no, tengo pruebas y testigos, tú perdiste ese derecho hace años cuando la abandonaste.

Yukari: No me subestimes o finjas que me das este dinero por misericordia.

Taketo: No lo hago por misericordia, lo hago por ser la "madre" de mi hija …………………y por el amor que alguna vez te tuve.

Yukari: Eres débil y en realidad patético.

Taketo……………………

Yukari: Perdedor y poco hombre.

Esa fue la única vez que vi el fuego de los ojos de mi padre apagarse y cambiarse por una tristeza tan grande mezclada con lo que era una gran decepción, por lo cual me jure dos cosas a mi misma, la primera, nunca hacer sufrir a mi padre así y la segunda nunca enamorarme pues el amor trae dolor, y debí de haber hecho honor a esa promesa……………..pues si la hubiera cumplido muchas penas se pudieron haber evitado. Nunca descubrieron que yo estaba ahí pues me aleje de la puerta unos segundos después apareció la secretaria de mi padre que me invito a comer un helado por que al parecer mi padre se encontraba en un "junta" con unos de sus socios de la empresa, yo le seguí el juego………..como una hora después regresamos y al entrar yo a la oficina de mi padre le encontré leyendo un libro con muchos numeritos, sus ojos apagados y sin vida, camine hasta encontrarme a una distancia cercana para con él, él noto mi presencia , eso lo se por que bajo el libro y sus ojos se enfocaron en mi, ……yo continué acercándome hasta estar frente a frente con él, él se inclino un poco y yo le abrasé con todas mis fuerzas, recuerdo haberle dicho: "Te quiero mucho papá, capaz no sea lo suficiente para hacerte feliz, pero recuerdo que mi cariño siempre lo tendrás". De repente sentí una gota de agua mojar el cuello de mi blusa, al tratar de alzar la mirada mi padre se aferro más a mi y me dijo "Con el tuyo basta y sobra", cuando pude verle a los ojos note que ya no estaban apagados y que volvían a poseer esa luz, que identifique como ganas de vivir, también supe que el estuvo llorando aunque no derramo lagrimas de tristeza sino de ……….felicidad, de nuevo me hablo y me dijo: "Eres todo lo que necesito mi flor de cerezo."

Y ahora que lo pienso bien, yo nada más soy hija de Taketo Haruno y de nadie más, a mis seis años entre a la escuela primaria más prestigiosa del país, la escuela "Mirosuke", bien recuerdo como hice mi primer amigo o mejor dicho mis primeros amigos : Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyugga, Tenten Kuroi , Shikamaru Nara y Kiba Inuzuka…………………………

Nota de la autora: Ja termine el capítulo de esta historia, ahora puedo acabar el de Mistress Uchiha Yeajh!!, por favor dejen review, por que una historia con reviews hace feliz al autor también chequen mis otras historias:

1.-Mistress Uchiha

2.-Una promesa, un futuro.

Gracias. Nos vemos


	2. El nacimiento de una amistad

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, si así fuera Itachi no estaría muerto y castraría con una piedra a Uchiha Madara ToT

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, si así fuera Itachi no estaría muerto y castraría con una piedra a Uchiha Madara ToT.

Summary: "Nunca fui mala, trate de ser amable, ustedes me vieron como burla, fui su juguete, me humillaron, me empezaron a matar lentamente ahora el tablero se ha volteado y es tiempo de que paguen todos ustedes, sobre todo tú, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura una chica que tiene muchos buenos amigos, ella es rica, inteligente, gentil y popular y con poder en su antigua escuela, pero al cambiarse de escuela a una nueva en Hong Kong termina siendo rechazada y burlada por todos, el grupo popular se aprovecha de ella, terminan destruyendo lo que ella es, ahora que el grupo de los populares se cambia a la antigua escuela de Sakura ella les dará una probada de su propia medicina y les hará pagar todo lo que le hicieron sobre todo a alguien especial.

Título: My World, Your World

Aclaraciones: En esta parte del diario Sakura y las demás a penas tienen 6 años.

2.-El nacimiento de una amistad

…..Era un lunes, (Oooh! que sorpresa) y recuerdo haberme levantado muy temprano, a pesar de que yo no era una persona que le gustara levantarse a muy tempranas horas , pero es que era el primer día de escuela, de primaria, me sentía tan "adulta", en fin me levante y fui corriendo al cuarto de mi padre, sigilosamente como uno de los ninjas que yo veía en mis caricaturas me aventure adentro de este (el cuarto) y salte sobre él despertándolo y haciéndolo caer de la cama.

"!!Estas bien papá?!" Le pregunte preocupada

"Pues si cierta señorita no se me hubiera lanzado encima como una bestia salvaje

entonces…… "dijo mientras abría sus ojos para ver sus ojos y se encontró con la carita de su hija haciendo puchero, así que sonriendo la abrazo y le empezó a hacer cosquillas.

"¡Papá, para por favor! ¡Tengo cosquillas! ¡Hahahahahahaha!" Respondió Sakura riéndose.

"¡¡Bueno pequeña!! ¿A que debemos esa forma de despertarme?" Pregunto a pesar de ya saber la respuesta a esa pregunta, después de todo su hija no había podido parar de hablar de ir a la escuela, lo que era comprensible pues esta Sakura no había podido relacionarse con muchos niños de sus edad, más sin embargo todas estas eran las consecuencias que tenían ser la hija de quien era, una persona poderosa y con dinero, y que para poder obtener esto alguien podría secuestrar o lastimarla.

"¡¡Papá como pudiste olvidarlo!!" Dijo Sakura en un tono sobre dramático (que todo infante hace).

"Que pude olvidar……?mmmmmmmm……tal vez será ….. no, no puede ser……o tal vez….sabes que Sakura" dijo levantándose del suelo y dirigiéndose al baño "Que tal si me dices que se me olvido de camino que vamos para la escuela OK" termino de decirle con una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta del baño para alistarse.

Me enoje mucho con él por haberme engañado de esa forma, pero aun así corrí a mi cuarto para alistarme, me puse unos shorts beige , una blusa de manga corta color rosa, con un bordado de Sakuras en su costado y unas sandalias negras, y le pedí a una de mis damas que me ayudara a peinarme, que esperabas era una niña apenas podía vestirme bien, bueno al menos eso creo, y me hizo dos colitas… baje rápidamente por la escalera a la entrada de nuestra casa donde me encontré a mi papá vestido con traje hablando por el celular el cual apago en cuanto me vio parada esperando, me sonrió , salimos y nos subimos al auto Cadillac XLR.

Llegamos a un edificio enorme, nos estacionamos en el valga la redundancia el estacionamiento de la escuela, bajamos del carro y nos dirigimos a lo que era mi salón de clases. En cuanto nos adentramos al área de los de primer grado pude observar a muchos papás y madres, los cuales estaban acompañando a sus hijos en su primer día de clase, para mi desgracia mi padre en esos instantes recibía una llamada de su trabajo y por ello tenía que irse, yo comprendiendo la situación le dije que estaba bien y que lo vería dentro de unas horas. Después de que se fue, enfoque mí vista en el escenario presentado ante mí…..pero hubo algo que me llamo mucho la atención, una niña de mi misma edad, delgada de cabello corto azul oscuro con unos ojos que nunca en mi vida había visto, pues estos eran lavanda sin pupilas (NA: ya saben como son) , ojos llenos de miedo, ella traía unos pescadores blancos y una blusa azul de manga corta, ella se encontraba agarrada del pantalón de su padre, su padre al igual que el mío como unos momentos antes se encontraba hablando por teléfono y después de terminar de hablar, al igual que papá, se marcho , pero dejando a la niña la cual se encontraba al borde de las lagrimas y que en cuanto su padre se fue empezó a llorar y se sentó en el piso abrazando sus rodillas fuertemente…en esos momentos no se que me paso , más sin embargo, me acerque a ella y como si ella lo hubiera presentido alzo su mirada y como un animal asustado retrocedió, yo al contrario me acerque y le tendí la mano en saludo como había visto a mi papa haberlo hecho muchas veces con otras personas adultas y ella para mi sorpresa me saludo con la suya.

"Hola" dije sonriendo "Me llamo Sakura ¿como te llamas?"

"Ho..l..la mmm..ii noom..br..e es H…in..ata me" respondió Hinata

2¿Que tienes , por que lloras?" Le pregunte con preocupación

"Mmmiii paa.ppá me dee..jo y se fu..e a..al trabajo, me dejo sola y siento mucho miedo" respondió ya sin tartamudear mucho.

"No tengas miedo Hinata , ya verás que todo estará bien, yo soy nueva y también tengo un poco de miedo , pero no hay que tener miedo Hinata , hay que ser valientes ¿si?" Le dije

"¡Si tienes razón!" Respondió alegremente mientras se secaba las lágrimas

"¡¿Hinata?!" Le pregunte con un poco de nervios

"¿¡Si!?" Me dijo con curiosidad en su mirada

"¿Quieres ser mi amiga?" Le pregunte

"¡Claro! ¿Ytuquieressermiamigatambién?" Me respondió rápidamente, pero aun así logre comprenderle

"Si!!" Y le abracé

Ambas giramos la cabeza en cuanto vimos que los niños y algunos padres se estaban metiendo adentro del salón y volteándome le dije aun con una sonrisa "¡Vamos Hinata! ¿¡No queremos que nos dejen atrás o si!?" Le tendí la mano ella la agarro y dijo "¡Si vamos!"

Lo que sucedió a continuación no es muy diferente a lo que en muchas escuelas pasa, la maestra se presento, les explico algunas cosas a los padres y nos puso a dibujar en grupos de tres una casita. Hinata y yo estábamos dibujando cuando en la banca de atrás escuchamos un lloriqueo y al voltear nos encontramos con un niña sola con un peinado extraño que me recordaba al de un pandita, vestida con una blusa china (el estilo) roja y unos shorts negros, la cual se encontraba dibujando mientras lloraba, ambas, Hinata y yo nos acercamos a ella.

"¿Por que lloras?" Le preguntamos

E"s que nadie quiere juntarse con migo, nunca nadie quiere, por que soy muy rara" murmuro

"¡Tú no eres rara! ¿Por que dices eso?" Le dijo Hinata

"Por que me gusta jugar a los carritos y con mi perro y a subir árboles y y y" nos dijo bajando la mirada

"¡Eso no tiene nada de malo!" Respondí enojada sacando de onda a Hinata y la niña "yo también juego así y no por eso soy rara, quien te haya dicho esas cosas es es es un tonto y un cabeza de chorlito" termine de decir con los brazos cruzados.

"¿En serio lo crees..?" me pregunto con ojos llenos de esperanza

"No solo yo lo creo, pero Hinata también ¿verdad?" Le respondí mirando hacia Hinata la cual solo asintió sin una expresión en su cara pero que a través de sus ojos decía que era cierto confirmando mi pregunta.

Así que me fui a donde estábamos Hinata y yo dibujando, y como si Hinata hubiera pensado lo mismo que yo se acerco y junto conmigo empezó a recoger los crayones y los papeles donde estábamos dibujando y junto con ellos regresamos con aquella niña y nos sentamos con ella en la banca con nuestras cosas.

"Yo me llamo Sakura" dije tendiéndole la mano para que ella me saludara cosa que hizo

"Yo me llamo Tenten" dijo mientras me saludaba

"Y yo me llamo Hinata, gusto en conocerte Tenten" dijo Hinata mientras la saludaba al igual que yo obteniendo la misma contestación.

Con eso terminado empezamos a ayudar a Tenten con su dibujo al igual que ella nos ayudaba con los nuestros, un poco antes de que se los entregáramos ella nos hablo.

"¿Por que se portan también conmigo?" Pregunto con inseguridad

Yo agarrando mi dibujo al igual que Hinata le dije si pensarlo por que no había otra mejor respuesta o una respuesta más verdadera "Por que para eso son las amigas" ella nos miro con unos ojos llenos de felicidad, de esperanza, de una dicha encontrada y rápidamente con sus cosas en mano nos dijo "Una carrera a ver quien entrega los trabajos primero" y con eso empezó a correr con Hinata y yo siguiéndole por detrás riéndonos juntas por la felicidad de haber encontrado unas amigas para toda la vida…….

Nota de la Autora: Hasta cierto punto ya lo tenía hecho solo le hice ciertas modificaciones que espero sean comprensibles, perdón por ortografía y redacción. Juro empezar a actualizar más seguido, muy probablemente ahora suba un capitulo de "Una promesa, un futuro" y mañana o hoy suba el de Mistress Uchiha , para quien se pregunte, si ya tenia hecho el de Mistress Uchiha , pero mientras lo leía se me hacia que el carácter de Itachi era muy OCC y es un personaje que me encanta y no pienso degradar así que lo empecé de nuevo. Bueno nos vemos, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo y dejen Review.

P.D. En el próximo capítulo entraran a escena Kiba, Naruto y Shikamaru.


End file.
